


Snowed In

by sartiebodyshots



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo, Kurt, and Piotr are 'trapped' in a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

            “Ororo,” Piotr says softly as they watch the fire crackle in the fireplace.  Everywhere else in the cottage is frigidly cold, but the fire keeps both Piotr and Kurt warm.  The cold, of course, has no effect on Ororo.  “Could you not have calmed the blizzard down enough for us to leave the cottage and rejoin the others?”      

            “Perhaps,” Ororo says.  She smiles at Piotr lovingly.  “But perhaps it is also better that we spend the night together without the others.  They were not planning on going elsewhere tonight anyway, and we can rejoin them in the morning easily.”

            “You’ve got great reasoning.  I think they might like having the night off from us, too, so it may be best for everyone,” Kurt says, kissing her cheek and snuggling a little closer. 

            Piotr reaches behind Kurt to rest his hand on her shoulder, laughing softly.  “This is true.  I do not believe that they like hearing us together,” he agrees.

            “They shouldn’t be eavesdropping, then,” Ororo says lightly. 

            “And just because we turn the television up loud does not always mean what they seem to think it means,” Kurt points out, smiling mischievously.  His statement confirms Ororo’s suspicion that Kurt sometimes turns up the volume specifically to mislead the others.

            The three of them lay snuggled by the fire together, Kurt’s head resting on Ororo’s chest and Piotr’s arm wrapped around them both.  They watch the fire burn, throwing shadows around the room while the blizzard outside rages on.  Ororo plucks the strings of the storm to make it a little louder even while she makes the snow fall softer.  It will help clear the snowdrifts out of the way while also adding to the atmosphere.

            “While this is not Russia,” Piotr says, yawning, “I like the snow and the cold, and I am glad we are here.  It’s still a little bit like home in the winter.”

            “One day you’ll be able to go back to Russia, I’m sure,” Ororo says, kissing his cheek.

            “And bring you and Kurt too,” Piotr replies.  “If you want to come.”

            “Yes,” Kurt says, sitting up.  “I know we both would love to see your homeland.”

            Piotr positively beams at both of them and leans in to kiss Kurt, cupping his face.  “One day,” he says breathlessly once they pull apart, “one day, we will go to Russia together.”

            Ororo smiles at the thought and carefully detangles herself from the two of them so she can get up without disturbing them.  She spends a few minutes brewing the three of them a thermos of hot chocolate and returns to find the two falling asleep against each other.  Considering how late it is, she realizes she shouldn’t be surprised. 

            She watches the two of them fall asleep for a few minutes, sipping on the hot chocolate.  Can’t go to waste, after all.  As she feels sleep calling to her too, she sets the thermos aside and slips onto the floor next to Piotr, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes as Piotr’s arm automatically wraps around her.  She reaches out for Kurt, brushing her fingers along his arm.  His hand finds hers and they fall asleep together as one warm spot in the middle of a dark and chilling blizzard.


End file.
